M'gann M'orzz (New Earth)
After separating from her parents, M'gann adopted two new names during her time on this world: "Megan Morse", the English transliteration of her Martian name, and "Miss Martian", her chosen superhero identity. Infinite Crisis and the Teen Titans Shortly after the Infinite Crisis, Megan met the Teen Titans. She joined the team during a rocky interim period and shared a room with the reformed villain Ravager. Her initial stint with the Titans was brief, however. One day, she watched an episode of The Three Stooges, and decided to imitate their vaudeville antics by throwing a pie into Ravager's face. Ravager failed to appreciate Megan's attempt at humor and began calling her names. Hyper-sensitized to the thoughts of other people, Megan fled in tears and quit the team. Nearly a year later, the Teen Titans discovered that Megan had relocated to Australia, basing herself in the Tanami Desert. She liked the arid terrain because it reminded her of her Martian homeworld. The Titans approached Megan in the city of Brisbane shortly after she apprehended an armored villain known as Gunshot. The Titans' leader, Robin, asked Megan's help in locating one of their missing teammates – Raven. Megan admitted to having recently met with Raven, who had asked her to use her telepathy to scan the minds of former Titans in search of a "secret". Megan refused however, as reading the minds of "good people" violated her personal code of ethics. She did not reveal Raven's location, but instead directed Robin's team towards another neophyte hero – Bombshell. Soon after the Titans had left however, Megan violated her own rules, scanning the minds of a number of former Titans. Having scanned Bombshell's mind, she discovered that the neophyte hero was actually a mercenary in search of a computer disk, which housed the life essence of a deceased Titan named Jericho. Megan tried to warn the Titans, but Bombshell attacked her with an incendiary device, revealing her true White Martian heritage to the other Titans. Regardless, she proved to be a valuable asset to the team, and aided them in bringing Bombshell down. Following the incident, Cyborg declared that she was once again a member of the Teen Titans. Cyborg later brought Megan to Belle Reve in the hopes that she would use her telepathy to interrogate the imprisoned Bombshell. Megan was reluctant to use her powers in such an invasive way, but agreed to the task nonetheless. Her interrogation was interrupted, however, by the arrival of Titans East. During the battle, Megan became the object of torture for Titans East members Sun Girl and Inertia, the former of whom claimed that Megan was her personal slave in the future she was from. Following the Titans East debacle, Megan and the other Titans found themselves involved in the Amazon attack on Washington D.C. While her teammates attempted to reign in an angry Wonder Girl, Megan engaged in battle with Wonder Girl's best friend, Supergirl. She later fought with Artemis and saved Wonder Girl's mother Helena from being gunned down by overly ambitious soldiers. -#49 Titans Tomorrow Shortly thereafter, Megan encountered her future counterpart - an older, evil version of Miss Martian who embraced her more predatory White Martian instincts. Calling herself the "Martian Manhunter", the older Megan was a member of the so-called "Titans Tomorrow". After a protracted battle with her future self, trace elements of the Martian Manhunter's personality merged with that of M'gann's own persona. She began to develop a condition akin to multiple personality disorder, and frequently found herself warring with her older, darker self. The alternate personality began assuming control of M'gann's body and performing actions independent of M'gann's will. She even forged legal documents establishing that "Megan Morse" was a legal citizen of the State of Arizona. As Megan Morse, Miss Martian began attending classes at Wolfman and Perez High School. Dark Side Club and the Star-Spangled Kid Soon after, Megan and her fellow teammate Kid Devil were abducted by the Terror Titans and taken to the Dark Side Club in Manhattan. Though Kid Devil was manipulated into participating in trials of combat, Miss Martian used her telepathy to try to free the minds of other brainwashed prisoners. After being freed, Megan helped Kid Devil to shake off the lingering effects of being brainwashed. Megan still suffered great difficulty coming to terms with embodying the personality of her future-self. As such, she decided to leave the Teen Titans in order to concentrate on her emotional and physical shortcomings. She spent a great deal of time infiltrating the Dark Side Club, posing as a new incarnation of the Star-Spangled Kid. She won the tournament, and used her psychic abilities to overpower many of the young heroes' indoctrination at the hands of Clock King. Under her leadership, the freed heroes overthrew both the club's resident staff, and the Terror Titans, who had been attempting to start a brainwashed metahuman army. Final Crisis and the Teen Titans During Final Crisis, Megan was seen aiding Checkmate in their efforts to psychically purge the Anti-Life Equation from the collective consciousness of humanity. Following the Final Crisis and the infiltration of the Dark Side Club, M'gann returned to the Teen Titans as a full-time member. As a favor to Tim Drake, M'gann posed for him in a public speech that the assassin Scarab was going to attack. She was shot through the lower torso and taken to the hospital as "Tim Drake," where they swapped, allowing Tim to pose as wounded and M'gann to return unhurt to her normal form. Brightest Day M'gann later decided to take a leave of absence from the Teen Titans and returned to her base in the desert to rest. There, she was assaulted by a mentally unstable, female Green Martian. Left for dead, she was saved at the last moment by the Martian Manhunter. DCnU In this timeline of The New 52, history is altered and the most recent incarnation of Teen Titans is presumably erased from existence. Red Robin is shown watching a press conference where Lex Luthor shows off photographs of M'gann as part of a presentation about alien life on Earth. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Megan lives by a personal code of ethics, which she refers to as "the rules". Her best-known rule prohibits her from reading the minds of "good people", but there appear to be others, as well. However, Megan has chosen to break her rules in the past, making friends with Ravager, and reading the minds of various former Titans, such as Flamebird, Zachary Zatara, and Offspring. | Trivia = * Megan is the one who first provided Wonderdog with his green cape. * The above are characteristics for M'gann's "Miss Martian" form; in her true White Martian form, M'gann is an angular, white-skinned, hairless humanoid, with glowing red eyes and a long, barbed tail. | Recommended = | Wikipedia = Miss Martian | Links = }} Category:Sidekicks